1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic product inspection systems and methods.
2. Prior Art
Automatic inspection of products has been done, in the past, by means of pattern comparisons. Such systems involve the use of masks, or the like, and require accurate orientation of the product being inspected. Such orientation is time consuming and difficult. Visual inspection, which has been used in the past for drug capsule and semi-conductor chip products, is slow, monotonous and inaccurate. Operators soon become tired and errors rise intolerably.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a novel product inspection system which is free of the problems experienced in connection with the use of prior art systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic inspection system for products which, when acceptable, have straight edges of predetermined length, such system requiring no accurate orientation of the products.